


Coming Undone

by LazyKatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, BeeDSM, Bondage, Bottom Yang, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dom Blake, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gags, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Sub Yang Xiao Long, Top Blake, Yang and Blake are married with kids, Yang is a dork, Yang is a giant brat, and about mid to late 20s in age, takes place several years into the future, yang is a post op trans woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyKatie/pseuds/LazyKatie
Summary: Pure domestic Bumbleby smut





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta WolfRain for helping me with this

“All right, the kids are asleep, we’re in the clear,” Yang Xiao Long-Belladonna said to her wife, Blake, as she closed the bedroom door behind her. 

“Good,” Blake said with a smirk. “Let’s get ready then.”

Blake started by kissing along Yang’s arms and along her exposed stomach, before stripping Yang of her shirt and kissing her collarbone, upper abdomen, and the tops of her breasts. Yang’s bra went next, and Blake kissed the rest of Yang’s breasts, making sure to suck on her nipples until they were hard. Then Yang’s pants went, and Blake kissed along her thighs. And lastly Yang’s panties were removed, and Blake kissed along Yang’s inner thigh, getting her nice and aroused.

Next it was Yang’s turn to strip Blake, but first, Yang began by kissing Blake’s arms and abdomen, giving an especially tender kiss to the scar on Blake’s lower abdomen where Adam had stabbed her all those years ago. Yang then took off Blake’s shirt. Unlike Yang, Blake hadn’t been wearing a bra, so Yang immediately got to kissing Blake’s breasts and collarbone. Once she was done, she removed Blake’s pants and kissed along her thighs, before at last removing her panties, and kissing her hips and the skin around her vulva. Yang took care not to get Blake too worked up though, since Yang was the one that would get pleasured first.

Yang then took off her prosthetic arm and set it on the bedside table, while Blake went into the closet and fetched her ribbons, a strap-on, and a bottle of lube. 

“You ready?” Blake asked softly.

“You know it,” Yang said with a wink.

“Then lie down on your back,” Blake said.

“Make me,” Yang taunted, and Blake pushed her onto her back. Blake then took her ribbons and began to tie Yang spread-eagle to the bed, using an extra long ribbon for her right arm. 

“Remember, we can stop this at any time, just give the signal,” Blake softly reminded Yang.

“Why would I ever want this to stop?” Yang said with a shit-eating grin, earning herself a smack on the thigh from Blake. “Oh come on, I know you can hit harder than that, Belladonna.”

“You’re insufferable,” Blake said, rolling her eyes.

“Yet you married me anyway,” Yang said, sticking out her tongue.

“That’s because I’m the only one willing to put up with your antics,” Blake said with a fond smile, before thumbing Yang’s clit with her finger, eliciting a moan from the busty blonde. “Now let’s get you primed for the strap.”

“Don’t keep me waiting too long,” Yang said, as Blake squeezed some lube onto her hand.

“Maybe I’ll go extra slow, just for that,” Blake joked, as she began rubbing the lube into Yang’s vulva, getting it nice and wet. Because Yang was trans and her vulva didn’t naturally self-lubricate, they had to keep a healthy supply of lube on hand for whenever they had sex.

Blake decided to use her hand that wasn’t rubbing in the lube to squeeze Yang’s breast, causing her wife to let out a soft moan. Smirking, Blake then dove in and licked a circle around Yang’s hardened nipple, before sucking on it.

“Oh come on Blake, don’t be a wimp, use your teeth!” Yang goaded.

“Someone sure likes to backtalk,” Blake said, sitting up a smirking. “I think you’re just asking for a gag.”

“Maybe so,” Yang said with a smirk and a wink. “We wouldn’t want to wake the kids up, now would we?”

“You always were a screamer,” Blake mused, flicking the remaining lube off of her hand, having finished lubing up Yang’s vagina. She then got up and grabbed her discarded panties, picking them up and stuffing them into Yang’s mouth, before tying one of her ribbons between Yang’s teeth to hold them in. 

“There, that’s better,” she said, pressing a kiss to her wife’s lips. “Now let’s get back to it, shall we?”

Yang nodded enthusiastically, and Blake strapped on the strap-on. She then gave a hard thrust into Yang’s pussy, squeezing Yang’s boobs with her hands, before repeating the motion, again and again.

Even through her gag, Yang was begging Blake to go harder, and faster, Blake getting rougher every time she begged. Blake’s short nails dug into Yang’s breasts as she thrusted, leaving red marks in their wake.

“I love you, Yang,” Blake said as she continued to raw her, knowing her wife loved to be praised every bit as much as she loved Blake getting rough. Yang bucked her hips up to match Blake’s thrusts.

“You were the best thing to ever happen to me, and I want you to remember that,” Blake continued, thrusting harder and faster, bringing Yang ever closer to orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful, and kind, and special,” the brunette complimented, as Yang moaned with delight.

“And though your sense of humor is a bit corny, you seldom fail to make me laugh,” Blake said with a fond smile, and she could tell Yang was getting close. 

Blake then began using one hand to rub Yang’s clit as she thrust into her vagina, hoping to bring her to climax. Her efforts were soon rewarded as Yang let out the telltale moans of an orgasm, screaming into her gag as she came. 

Blake shoved a couple of fingers into Yang’s vagina, digging out some pussy juice and slowly, sensually, sucking it off her fingers. 

Blake then took off her strap-on before diving in and eating as much of Yang’s nectar as she could, enjoying the soft moans Yang let out in the background. Once she had finished, she sat up and wiped her mouth, before taking out Yang’s gag and letting her catch her breath, before giving her a tender kiss, which was reciprocated with gusto.

“You ready for my turn?” Blake asked.

“I dunno, I don’t think I’ve had enough yet,” Yang joked. “Are _you_ ready?”

“How about I show you?” Blake replied, grabbing Yang by the hair and shoving her face into her pussy. Yang slowly began to lick her wife’s clit, the both of them moaning in delight, Blake’s moan a bit more quiet despite being the one being serviced at the moment. 

Yang was honestly a bit awestruck at how quiet Blake was during sex, especially compared to herself, who was, as Blake had put it, a screamer.

“Mmm, yes,” Blake hummed with delight. “Keep going.”

Blake tugged on Yang’s hair as she let out quiet gasps of pleasure. Blake had the unique pleasure of being the only one allowed to even touch Yang’s hair, let alone pull on it. Not that Yang minded when Blake pulled on her hair, being the masochist that she was.

It wasn’t long before Blake reached climax, having built up arousal even before she had Yang get to work with her tongue. Blake let out a loud (for Blake) moan and she wrapped her legs tightly around Yang’s neck as she came into her mouth. Yang made sure to lap up every last drop of Blake’s cum, before stopping to catch her breath.

Blake took a moment to catch her breath too, the two wives panting heavily, before she undid the ribbons binding Yang to the bed. 

“I love you,” Blake said, gently massaging the areas of Yang’s wrist, bicep, and ankles where the ribbons had been tied, while Yang used her aura to heal the areas where Blake had left marks.

“I love you more,” Yang said, smiling and giving Blake a look of utter adoration. 

“So what’d you think of the sex?” Blake asked, laying down on top of Yang and wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“It was wonderful,” Yang said with a fond sigh, wrapping her arms around Blake and holding her close. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Blake said, smiling and closing her eyes in contentment.


End file.
